fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy The Vampire Slayer-Taken
Buffy the Vampire Slayer-Taken Characters : *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenburg *Xander Harris *Angel *Riley Finn *Rupert Giles *Dawn Summers *Spike TAKEN- Buffy Summers sat alone,no one was in sight,it was cold aswell.Buffy kept thinking why Giles had sent her out when theres nothing to do, ' I could be having a ball with Will and Xander at the Circus,but no' ''Buffy repeated again and again in her mind. Finally Buffy saw some shadows sliding across the trees, she went to get a closer look, slowly she moved beside the park bench, reaching into her red leather jacket to find a stake. '''Some action, finally.' She thought. "Hello pet." A tall dark figure stepped out of the trees. "Spike... What do you want?" Buffy sighed. "Well, I was just taking a stroll and saw you over here, thought I might say hello." Spike loved tormenting Buffy, ever since the Initiative put that chip into his head, thats all her could really do, piss off the Slayer, who hated his guts, but Buffy couldnt kill him she couldnt kill something that couldnt fight back. "Spike, leave! I'm patrolling." Buffy turned her head to see if there was anything behind her. "Oh, yeah, forgot, because i can see your so bloody busy, Ill just leave." Spike moved away, hating her just a little bit more, but loving her at the same time. This is what a bloke gets for saying hello!' ''He stormed off. Again Buffy sat and waited for a big fat nothing. Time went so slow for Buffy, it was as if it wanted to make her suffer. '''Okay, it's time to leave, i've had enough!. Buffy grabbed her stake, put it back inside her jacket and walked towards Gile's.The moon starred down at Buffy, shining so bright.Buffy walked slowly and peacefully knowing she didn't have to fight anything tonight, fighting made her have to use all her energy and it made her sleepy. Buffy knew she spoke too soon, behind her a shadow errupted out of the darkness, making only the slightest sounds. Buffy turned around and jumped with fright. "Angel... You scared me!" She puffed. "Oh, sorry." Angel stepped into the street light, making it eaiser for Buffy to see him. "What are you doing here?" Buffy looked straight at Angel with confusion. "Somethings wrong, things have been happening in L.A." Angel answered her with caution. "Then why are you here? I mean what's happening?" Buffy turned beside Angel and they walked together. "Kids have been going missing around here and L.A, i thought you might have been trying to find out." Angel took hold of Buffy's arm,telling her with his eyes that this is serious. Buffy knew what he meant. They both turned around to go back to Buffy's and ring Giles.Willow and Xander were still at the circus, having a ball, as Buffy would put it. Buffy opened the door to see Riley on the phone,he seemed very worried. "Riley..." Buffy stopped in her words as Riley tried to speak. "It's Dawn." Riley muttered. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Dawn? I mean, she was here with you." Buffy walked over to Riley and huffed. "I know, she was just in the kitchen and i dont know, she was gone." Riley looked over at Angel, not surprised, he knew Buffy still loved Angel very much, but he knew she loved him aswell, as a boyfriend. "Angel? Do you know if these people have some sort of 'hide out'? In Sunnydale?" Buffy took off her jacket, lost in the awkward scilence that ate the three of them up. "No, sorry." Angel turned his back,looking around. "Uhh, okay well we need to ring Giles and see what he knows about this." Buffy leaned over towards Riley signaling him to give her the phone.Angel waited patiently looking around to see how things have changed.It had been very tense every time Riley and Angel were in the same room. "Ill ring Giles, maybe he has some idea of what is going on." Buffy hesisated knowing he was probaly in the dark with this aswell.Buffy dialed Giles's number, crossing her fingers hoping he would pick up. TO BE FINISHED LATER :)